Fallen Leader
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: Leo has had enough of his team disobeying him, and him getting the blame. In anger he runs away, then his family needs him, more than ever... will Leo pull through and push his grudges away? (2007) FINISHED AND UNDER EDITING Book 2 (broken mirrors) will be released soon
1. Blaming

**Okay i know i shouldn't be writing , but i was watching a TMNT amv, 2007 we're Splinters scolding Leo and i thought about what Leo would think about getting all the blame all the time so yeah i hope you enjoy!**

Leo's POV

"Leonardo." Splinter called from the dojo. Leo looked up from the TV.

"Yes, Sensei." He answered bowing, at the doorway. Splinter smiled.

"Take a seat my son." Splinter offered. Leo folded his legs under him, in front of his father.

"Yes?"

"Leonardo, you and your brothers have disappointed my tonight." Leo straightened his posture. Was it about when Mikey accidentally let the pizza guy see him and attempt to knock him out, to make it seem like dream?

"I'm sorry sensei,I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again." Leo said,carefully choosing his words Splinter nodded.

"You may go." Splinter said. Leo gave another bow and left.

Mikey's POV

"You okay bro?" Raph said taking a seat next to Leo. Leo moved away. Donnie and Mikey exchanged concerned looks. Leo folded his arms in front.

"Leo?" Donnie said loudly.

"Why?" Leo shouted loudly, Mikey jumped, usually it was Raph to unexpectedly loose his temper. "You mess up, and I get the blame!" Leo continued. Mikey stepped back.

"Is this about earlier this night?" Donnie said confused, his voice shone with concerned

"It's about every night!" Leo stood up, his face going red.

"Dude! Take a chill pill." Mikey went to put his hand out, Leo slapped it back. Mikey stepped back. Leo glared at his brothers.

Leo's POV

Leo sighed, he relaxed his shoulders, looking at his brother. Mikey's eyes were wide open and surprised. Donnie looked concerned, while Raph was glaring. Leo bowed his head.

"I'm going for air." He muttered and left the lair, his brothers parted way.

 **So what you think? PLZ comment i dont know when i'll update**

 **=D**

 **Seya**

 **-Ninja out**


	2. Leaving

**Hey peoples, i finally updated! anyway i hope you enjoy!**

Leo smashed his fist on the concrete wall, he ignored the throbbing on his knuckles.

"Why?" He yelled into the night. He kicked a wet cardboard box. He felt a scowl on his face.

 _You could leave._ A voice in the back of Leo's mind whispered. Leo froze his brothers were fine on their on for those two years he was gone. They had Splinter and April to keep them in check. Leo allowed a moment to consider his possibilities. _Was running away really the best option?_ Or maybe he just needed air. Leo looked down at the manhole beneath him, he could just go home and forget all this. No he would go back to them, back to getting in trouble from Master Splinter. Leo smiled, the plan sounded so well in his head. The smiled turned into a grin. He started to climb down, so he could get a few things for his journey, Leo stopped him self. He didn't want them to find out. Splinter would probably lecture him, although Leo never mind his father's lectures it was his brothers. Raph would probably yell at him that he was being stupid, Mikey would cling onto to him and do his little brother don't leave me thing. While Donnie would try and convince Leo to be reasonable.

"You be reasonable."Leo shouted out to nobody. He had his swords and skills. He took one last look and leaped off into the night.

 **Okay really short, but i realized i had to update and i couldn't think of anything else for this chapter so yeah, comment your thoughts, favorite/follow!**

 **-Ninja out**


	3. Looking for Leo

**I finally did it! Finally updated! haha be proud of me... not really I'm just really bad at updating, which you'll discover or have discovered if you've been reading my other books or if you continue to follow this story... hehe... anyway so this is update is a lot longer than my last two chapters so yeah... hope you enjoy!**

Donnie's POV

Mikey yawned loudly as Donnie started to pour his morning glass of orange juice, Donnie nodded flickered a smile at his younger brother.

"Hey Don, where's Leo?" He asked. Donnie shrugged.

"I don't know, probably still sleeping." He answered. Mikey shook his head.

"No, I checked."

"Training? He might of woken early again." Donnie answered unconsciously.

"Did he come home last night?" Mikey asked, fear creeping into his voice. Donnie smiled.

"He probably crashed at Casey and April's house for some reason." He said, sipping his orange juice. "I'll call later."  
Mikey nodded.  
"Alright." He smiled and slipped his hand it into a box of jellybean and hawaiian pizza, that had been lying out all night. Donnie's stomach squirmed uncomfortably, he didn't tell Mikey he didn't think that Leo was at Casey\April's, because Leo wasn't the kind of turtle just to do that. Then again Leo did seem pretty mad last night, it would make sense if Leo just wanted space.

~2 hours later~

Donnie's face paled. "What do you mean, Leo's not at you house?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Wait, he never came home last night?" April said at the other line.

"No. He was pretty angry last night though." Donnie explained, he felt his family's eyes on him. April was silent.

"Do you want Casey and I to look for him?" April asked in a sympathetic tone. Donnie opened his protest, but stopped himself.

"If you don't mind." He said in a low voice.

"Donnie, Leo's our friend too." April said. Donnie nodded.

"Okay what if I set a camera in Casey's helmet so while he drives around I can talk to him and see the city." Donnie muttered.

"Your the genius." April said. Donnie nodded.

"So how about you come in an hour and I'll set it up."

"See you in an hour then Don." April said in a smiling voice.

Mikey's POV

Mikey jumped over the couch, he clasped a fist over a slice of pizza,

"Casey and April's here!" Mikey yelled, trying to sound upbeat. Donnie looked up from the table he nodded. Raph walked out of the dojo, sweat patches on the side of his mask. He was closely followed by Splinter. Mikey looked at his family, they look grave and scared. The look that Mikey hated to see on their faces.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mikey said, trying to sound happy but his voice failed him.

"Yeah." Raph muttered.

"So what are you actually doing to my helmet?" Casey asked as he handed it to Don. Donnie sat down on the table and pulled out a screwdriver.

"I'm just putting a camera and microphone so we can communicate with us. What you see, I see, it'll pop up on my screen so if you miss anything," Donnie explained, Mikey could hear the stress in his voice. "Just be quiet so I can concentrate." He focused on the helmet. Mikey looked nervously at April. April smiled at Mikey, her face read. 'Just give him space.' Mikey nodded.

'If I must.' He mouthed. A smile flickered on April lips, which made Mikey happy.

"So what 's the plan?" Casey asked Raph casually, knowing Donnie' was too focused to answer.

"You on your bike, yeah. Mike's taking the van. I think April's doing something." Raph shrugged. Casey nodded. Mikey grinned.

"Yeah! Cowabunga Carl's in!" Mikey said happily, he looked around to see his family's reaction, nothing, even Raph was too down to yell at him. Mikey looked at the floor, he'd run out of idea's to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I'm done lets go." Donnie stood up and handed Casey his helmet. Casey nodded.

"Lets go!" Mikey said, letting his energy out. Splinter went back into the dojo to meditate, Mikey had found out April was searching on foot around the large city for clues, calling in every hour. She re-brushed her hair. Raph rolled his eyes. Casey slid his biker gloves on, thick jacket hung over his muscly shoulders. Mikey put the sticker zip on his plastron. He focused on it to get it straight in the middle. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Just put it on, your wasting enough time." Raph said impatiently, more anger behind it then normally.

Donnie's POV

"I'm ready, let's ride!" Casey half shouted, Mikey nodded.

"Time to wear a hot mask over my head all day!" Mikey joked. Donnie looked at Casey and April.

"Thanks for doing this guys." He said nervously. April smiled.

"We would've done it anyway, you guys are family." She said.

"Yeah." Casey encouraged. Donnie nodded his head confidently.

"I'm ready." Mikey said in a muffled voice behind them, Donnie turned his head and saw Mikey caring a stack of about five pizza boxes and a mini ice box, cans stuck out. Donnie sighed.

"Really Mikey?" He asked.

"Really what?" Mikey frowned. "You mean these? I'm going out all day Don, I can have back up. Also what if I find Leo and he's all stuck and really hungry or thirsty!" Mikey protested.

"You don't give some who needs water, soda Mikey." Donnie started to argue, but stopped himself. Mikey was right. (For a first.) What if Leo was hurt... or dying... Donnie shook his head, keep your head in the mission Donatello. Donnie scolded himself.

Casey's POV

 _4:30ishpm_

Casey sighed, his legs ached from riding all day. The camera and micro-phone had gone dead, Casey had no idea if anyone else had found Leo. First he spend the first four hours around the city, at about two he moved out of the borders on Donnie's orders, he was heading in the direction of the farm house. There was a possibility Leo could have headed there if he was injured, knowing of it's isolation, shelter and emergency food April had insistent they leave in case they needed immediate actions and didn't have time to grab food. A rustle in the bushes. Casey paused as a shadow flashed past, he hung around the turtles enough to know what it sounded. Casey parked his bike on side of the road.

"Leo?" Casey shouted loudly, feeling stupid. A shadow started to fall through the trees.

"Yes?" A rough voice said. Casey grinned.

"Leo your okay!" Casey said happily as his friend took shape in the darkening sun.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Leo asked. Casey blinked.

"Uh, everyone's freaking out. They think you got attacked or captured." Casey explained, he looked at Leo, who was keeping his face straight and unemotional.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they would freak." Leo muttered just loud enough for Casey to just hear him.

"What do you mean Leo, come on, back home." Casey frowned. Leo shook his head.

"I'm not going back." Leo said flatly.

"Uh Leo what are you talking about?" Casey asked confused. What was up with him?

"I'm not, " Leo repeated shaking his head. "I'm tired of getting the blame. Let them feel what it's like to have to get yelled at every time something happens that's not your fault." Leo looked away, his voice was straight and unmoving.

"Leo, every ones freaking out!" Casey repeated, he was never the best with words. He tried to think of a way to reason with his friend. Leo looked at the floor, he took in a breath.

"Look, you don't understand, just leave me alone." Leo said in a hard voice. Casey nodded.

"Okay, but what do I say to the guys... tell them your okay?" Casey asked, he understood there was no point to keep arguing, he knew that from his own anger and spending hours at the lair with Splinter and the turtles. Leo looked at Casey.

"Nothing," Leo answered "If you are really going to go back, don't tell anyone that you found me... not even April." Warning in his tone. Casey reluctantly nodded.

"Just keep driving, like your still searching." Leo directed, he started to edge closer into the forest.

"Wait!" Casey called, Leo paused.

"Yeah?"

"Were are you going, I mean if your staying at the farm house... I'm all..."

"Same place I was before, Central America." Leo answered and disappeared again.

Casey took in a breath, he held his anger back. His phone rang.

"Yeah?" Casey answered.

"Casey!" Donnie shouted at the other line. "Any sign of Leo?" He asked desperately. Casey paused as he remembered his recent conversation. Casey rolled his tongue in his mouth.

"No." He answered reluctantly. Donnie was silent.

"Okay," Donnie said in a quiet dry voice. "Just head any gas left?" Donnie asked Casey nodded, checking his gas'o metre.

"Yep." He answered into the phone.

"See you soon I guess." Donnie said sadly.

"Yeah , you too."

 **Exactly 1450 words! A lot longer than the first two chapters!...so this make it up... PLZ! haha sorry it was mostly talking not enough action... i'll try and make more next chapter when I finally update, I should probably get hold of that... hehe. anyway seya later.**

 **Pls comment/favorite/follow!**

 **Also I'll add this, feel free to add in your review if a scene could use more description/ doesn't make sense/ you don't think a character would do that/ used grammar wrong... that sort of stuff, I really don't mind, I actually like getting that. So plz, just don't be actually mean, constructive criticism as my older sister wold say, I'm going to say this in all my stories but I'm serious plz do it helps with my writing!**

 **-Ninja out**


	4. A letter

**Hey** **fabulous** **readers! I** **updated! Sorry** **for** **the** **long** **wait! Anyway, so** **I'm** **working** **on** **chapter** **length, so** **yeah. Sorry** **I** **might** **have** **failed** **Casey** **again** **ﾠ** **don't** **hate** **me, haha! So** **I** **guess** **I** **how** **you** **enjoy** **this** **chapter!**

 _3_ _months_ _later_

Mikey's POV

Mikey pushed a foot across the dirt caked concrete sewer floor,he felt his black and orange skate board pick up speed, Mikey tilted a head up, a pole. He grinned and forced more speed to his board. He relaxed his leg muscles, up. For a second Mikey felt free, he flipped a shelled back around the pole, come on! Mikey urged himself, land on the board. Yes! Mikey pumped a hand as his feet hit the solid board, he turned his board from the edge while he regained full balance of the board.  
"10 points to the turtle in orange! Michelangelo!" Mikey celebrated to himself.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey shouted, sprinting into the lair.  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Raph growl echoed from the kitchen. Frowning Mikey dumped his board on the couch and jogged to find. Raph glaring at Casey, April was looking away, Splinter poring tea,his eye contact on Casey, while Donnie was scanning a piece of paper.  
"Look I'm sorry!" Casey shouted, his shoulders tense.  
"Uh dudes?" Mikey frowned. Donnie looked up.  
"Read this letter, it'll explain everything." Donnie ordered, handing him the paper. It was in traditional Japanese writing, which Splinter had made sure they all knew. Mikey quickly picked up on the hand writing. Leo's!

 _Dear Master Splinter,_ it began.

 _I am here to announce I am okay, and in central America._  
 _Don't blame Casey, for not telling you but I just can't take it. Do not come back for me, I am staying here where everything make sense and nobody to tell me what to do, just train all day._

 _-Leonardo_

 **(A/N** **okay** **I** **know** **that** **sucked, but** **I** **sort** **of** **ran** **out** **of** **idea** **to** **write... Sorry...)**

A strong hit of betrayal hit Mikey. Casey knew! They'd searched months! And this whole time, he lied! Mikey wasn't the kind of person to get angry... But, someone they'd called one of their closet friends, lied. Mikey clenched his fist, shooting a glare at traitor. He knew Leo told them not to blame him, but if he knew Casey was leaving, he would at last tell somebody, he would respect Casey needed space...wait no he wouldn't, he would march straight to Central America to retrieve him...

Even Splinter seemed mad.  
"I'll tell Karai not to worry." April said quietly.  
"Babe?" Casey asked. April green eyes flashed.  
"Don't you dare call me that!" She snapped. Casey jumped back.  
"What?!" His eyes widened.  
"You lied to us, you lied to me. I can't believe you did that!" Voice filled with anger and hurt. She fiddled with her engagement ring, as deciding whether to take it off or not. "Good luck finding a place to stay now." She finally finished, looking away.  
"What does that mean?" Casey bellowed.  
"It means," Raph growled. "You aren't welcome home, or defendantly not here." He shoved Casey against the wall.

Casey's POV

Casey tried to keep his emotion in his chest, it wasn't his fault. He just tried to listen to his friend. Anger exploded.  
"FINE THEN! I'LL LEAVE!" He scowled down at his friends, he pushed aside Donnie's lap top that was sitting was on the table. He heard a smash, Casey's stomach gave a guilty bellyflop, but he quickly ignored it. He could heat Donnie sigh in annoyance, he picked up on the anger in the sigh.

Casey smashed a baseball bat against the wall.  
"Argh!" He yelled out, throwing hands up.  
"Dude, anger issues much!" A voice laughed. Casey turned around, breathing deeply to calm himself. He rekonised the voice's owner, Mikey.  
"What?" Casey growled. "Come to yell at me too?" Pain shot through his tensed hand muscles. For a split second he saw a rare look on Mikey's face, anger. Jaw tight, cheek bones high, generally bright blue eyes narrow.  
"What?! no!" Mikey laughed. "Why would you think that?" He grinned.  
"Then... Why?" Casey asked confused  
"Well I sorta figured, there's only one way to make up to the guys, and you'll probably owe Don a new lap top."  
"I don't owe anyone, anything!" Casey shouted, although he obviously had, his pride had taken over. Mikey's eyes glinted, sudden fear filled Casey, Mikey only had that look when he was planning something, something that generally was a really stupid idea, but sounded fun, even if it landed them a trip to Donnie's lab for stitches or something.  
"Alright go on." Casey muttered.  
"Well," Mikey began, excitement in his voice, he was pretty much the only one you listened to Mikey's ideas. "We could get Leo from Central America and get Leo." The idea sounded so stupid, but brilliant at the same time, Casey had no words.  
"Pretty smart hey?" Mikey grinned.  
"That is..." Casey began. "Wait, how do we get there?"  
"Catch a plane, I searched it up on Don's computer, the one you didn't kill." That last comment gave Casey's stomach another guilty churn, but Mikey's smile made it quickly relax.  
"What about me?" Casey frowned.  
"Well I'm a ninja, don't know what you'll do."Mikey shrugged.  
" Supplies?" Casey groaned.  
"Umm, I didn't really have time to get them." Mikey muttered, his voice nervous.  
"So we might have the luck to get to Central America, but we might die looking for Leo?"  
"Yep, pretty much." Mikey shrugged, hiding his nervousness through his smile.  
"And this is why we don't leave you in charge, ever." A voice groaned. Casey turned his head, Donnie and Raph were walking towards them. Back packs swung over their shells and in hands. Raph scowl was very noticeable in the lightly lit night. The voice was Donnie's, Casey knew this not only from his voice, but from the tone. Calm, slightly unemotional, like all the other rare moments Casey had seen the genius.  
"We got your note," Donnie said, obviously directing it to Mikey, who nodded in return. "And believe it or not, but I actually think it's a good idea."  
"Uh..." Mikey pulled up his slouch. "Well, of course its a good idea, _I_ came up with it." He grinned, brushing off a shoulder. Raph rolled his eyes and shoved a brown bag into the shortest turtles arm. He turned back to Donnie.  
"Don't we have a plane to catch?" He asked impatiently, Casey understood Raph anger and lack of patients, but he hates the way his best friend ignored him. He made a mistake! Raph had done that several times, and still they'd stayed as good friends...  
Well you lied to him, something in his mind whispered. Casey cocked his head, the voice was so clear, and hit Casey with a thrust of realization. He did.  
"We have about 17 minutes and 29 seconds." Casey heard Donnie say, bursting through his train of thought. Raph slammed a bag into Casey's chest, his hazel eyes flashed dangerously.  
"You should be glad this was Mikey's idea, if it was up to me." He growled.  
"I'm going on an adventure!" Mikey shouted, pumping a fist forward. Raph's glare shot off Casey and to his younger brother.  
"Seriously Mikey, don't tell me you did this just to make that Hobbit reference?" He groaned.  
"What?" Mikey said in a unconvincing voice. "Why would I do that?"  
"Alright no more late night movie marathons for you." Donnie said, checking his tech tab.  
"Let's just go." Raph growled, taking Mikey's mask ends in his fingers...

 **Yeah! Over** **1000 words! The** **next** **chapters** **gonna** **be** **kinda** **short** **tho, which** **I'm** **planning** **to** **write** **in** **the** **next** **couple** **of** **days!** _ **Buut**_ **knowing**  
 **how** **bad** **I** **am** **with** **procrastinating... Yeah, anyway** **if** **I** **don't** **update** **with** **in** **a** **week** **just** **PM** **me... Yeah... Doubt** **you** **guys** **will, but! Yeah!?**  
 **Plz** **review** **, fav, follow! I actually really appreciate when i get one of those! Oh** **and** **read** **my** **other** **books!**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	5. Realisation

**So** **you** **know** **that** **whole** **thing** **about** **a** **week... Sorry... *bows** **head* but** **ive** **updated! Yep! A** **new** **character! *Warning** **this** **chapter** **does** **include** **death** **in** **the** **first** **scene, sorry! Its** **only** **the** **first** **paragraph** **though* um** **yep... I** **hope** **you** **like** **it! XD**

Stone drew in a breath as she entered the hall. Her eyes darted back and forth around the black walls.  
"Ma'am." A foot ninja whispered next to her. Stone pulled in her teeth.  
"Yes?" She growled.  
"Its Karai, ma'am... She wants to talk again." The black clad ninja bowed his head.  
"So?" She barked, she pulled a knife from her pocket and started to twirl it between her brown and black fur covered fingers. Stone picked up on the fact the foot ninja wasn't meeting her eyes.  
"What's your name!" She straightened her back.  
"Josh Hems! Recruit!" He shouted.  
"Tell me Josh Hems, recruit... Do you have a family?" Stone circled the rookie.  
"No, ma'am." Sweat started to form on his forehead.  
"So will anyone miss you if you die?" She said smoothly. Josh started to shake.  
"Probably not." He mumbled.  
"SPEAK UP!" She growled.  
"No!" He sobbed. "Please don't kill me..." He collapsed on the floor.  
"Your weak Josh, I don't appreciate the weak in my clan. The foot is suppose to be strong! How can you rule a city if your soldiers are weak?" Stone drove the knife into his chest. Blood spurted out, Stone couldn't help to smile. Blood, she lived off that. Her tail wagged. The body of Josh Hems fell limp, his face screamed why.  
"Because," Stone said, looking at him. "Your weak." Stone extended her claws. Life was good as a mutant German Shepherd.

Raph POV  
"Are we there yet?" Mikey groaned.  
Raph's clenched fist pulled in tighter.  
"I swear Mikey... If you say that one more time I will kick you so hard you'll end in Australia!" Raph shouted, glaring at the blue eyed turtle.  
"He has a point." Casey muttered.  
"Shut up, you have no right to speak!" Raph growled. Casey shrugged.  
"Well I'm sorry that I listened to what Leo told me!"  
"Can you please be quiet," Donnie muttered. "I'm trying to concentrate." Donnie said, focusing on his small tech tab that apparently had all there DNA on it, so Donnie could track it. So pretty much their lives because if it screwed up they'd be lost in the jungle.  
"Well maybe I would if this shellhead next to me didn't make us freak out because he knew our brother was fine while WE ALL THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Raph growled, he threw his hands up. Mikey was remaining silent during this whole, time which was highly unusual. Raph frowned, he stopped walking, letting Mikey catch up to him.  
"You OK bro'?" He asked. Mikey looked up, his face pale.  
"Yeah... Um just..." Mikey's voice barely audible. Raph put a hand on Mikey's shell.  
"Really hungry! It's been hours and we haven't stopped for water or food! And my legs are killing me!" Raph rolled his eyes, but he had a point. He was kinda tired and night was just coming over the trees.  
"We'll camp for this night!" Raph decided. Mikey smiled greatfully at him and dropped on this floor.  
"I'll keep watch." He said as Mikey pulled out the frozen pizza slices and Casey started to make the fire out of matches...

Stone's POV  
 _Stone knelt before her adoptive father, she set her back up._  
 _"Ishi," He growled "it means Stone, you must be strong, like a stone, round and perfect." Stone nodded. Her life as an orphan, no name to call her own. She forced herself to the top, pushing past everyone. The tall Japanese man set his brown eyes on her._  
 _"Are you strong?" His voice not changing._  
 _"Hai!" She shouted. His cane slapped across her cheek. Stone pulled in her jaw. No reaction. Sadao smiled, and hit her again. This time blood filled her mouth. Her jaw trembled, but this was life. Fifteen years old and being beaten by her first father. Sadao knelt down, eyes burning into hers._  
 _"I will teach you, the ways of the master. No weaker. You must promise me to be strong."_  
 _"Hai..."_

 _"Ishi!" Sadao's voice rung in her now sensitive ears._  
 _"Sensei!" She barked, she nudged the old mans side._  
 _"Ishi?" He asked, his crinkled face smiled._  
 _"Yes..." Tears filled her eyes, Stone didn't even know dogs could cry. Her father was dying._  
 _"Its alright Ishi... You will be strong, be the stone..." Sadao blinked away blood dripping into his eyes. Stone curled protectively around her father._  
 _"Cross my heart, hope to die...stick a knife in my heart if I lie." The last promise came out a sob._

Mikey's POV  
"Oi... Mikey, wake up it's your shift." Donnie whispered in his ear. Mikey groaned.  
"Do I get pizza?" He asked. He could almost see Donnie scowl.  
"No, no fires during watch."  
"What?" Mikey groaned. "Fine, when till I on?"  
"Till day light, we got to go as soon first light."  
"Alright." Mikey sat up and packed his bag up.  
"Night Don!" He hugged Donnie. Donnie frowned.  
"Alright, go away." He pushed off, but Mikey saw a small smile.

Mikey tapped impatiently on the rock.  
"Alright, Mikey pay attention... Gotta watch for people. Your brothers live depends this." Cat images started to cloud his mind.  
"Aww... No..."  
"Mikey?" A voice whispered in the trees. Mikey froze, he knew that voice. It wasn't Donnie or Raph... Definitely not Casey. Mikey scanned the trees.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Michelangelo? What are you doing here?" The voice came closer, defiantly male, not deep, sounded around his age. Young but not child. Sort of late teens. It was on the tip of his tongue. Mikey tried to imagine the owner in his mind...  
"Leo?!" He shouted...

 **Yay! They** **found** **Leo! Is** **he** **alright? What** **you** **think** **of** **Stone? She's** **pretty** **cool** **right?! Don't** **forget** **her, she's** **kinds** **important** **to** **the** **plot... Um** **yeah, I'll** **make** **no** **promises** **on** **my** **updates. But** **just** **expect** **a** **month! As** **usual...**  
 **Vote/comment/follow!**  
 **-Ninja out**


	6. Please Leo

**Or maybe** **half an hour... So I updated! I thought I'd finish after I published that, so yep I hope you like this chapter! XD**

Leo's POV

"What the shell are you doing here?" Leo growled, glaring at the three sleeping bags.

"Well we came for you!" Mikey grinned

"Hmm... Leo?" Donnie said, his eyes started to open. Leo sighed.

"Didn't you get my letter?" He shouted.

"Yeah..." Mikey said nervously.

"And you still came."

"Yep, pretty much." Mikey grinned and nodded.

"Why?!"

"Because, Fearless we're your brothers." Raph growled, standing up and shoving Leo against a tree.

Donnie was fully awake now, Casey slowly waking.

"Why?!" Leo put out a foot to support himself.

"I mean seriously?! Why would you go a ditch us like that?!"

"Yeah," Donnie smiled. "That's the sort of thing Raph would do!"

"Exact... Hey!"

"You don't get it do you?" Leo said, his breathing deepening. He gripped part of snout with his fingers.

"Get what?" Donnie asked curiously.

"Everything! You guys think its all about the fun!"

Casey seemed to disappear from sight, probably to stay out of this.

"Yeah so?" Raph asked.

Leo clenched his fist. "Because life's just a big game." He growled.

"Leo... We'r..." Donnie cut himself off. "I'm sorry." Leo could tell by his brothers eyes that Donnie wasn't expecting forgiveness. Leo pulled in his jaw.

"Leave." Leo turned around.

Silence.

"No," Mikey said firmly. "We're not leaving." Mikey pulled in his toes as to ground himself.

"Mikey...please." Leo begged.

"Were Not Going." Mikey said firmly..

"Unless your coming with us." Raph added.

"Yeah because I live by your words." Leo growled.

"Leo, we're not saying that. Your our brother Leo. We love you!" Donnie begged. Leo didn't want to meet their eyes, Mikey was trying puppy eyes. Donnie was trying to make him look guilty. Raph was just glaring.

"Look, Leo your in a bad mood or not being yourself." Donnie said softly, putting a hand out. Leo rolled his tongue in his dry mouth.

"In a way the genius was right..."

"Just leave me alone!"

"We did Leo," Raph growled. "Three months of it! Because Casey decided to lie to us!"

"I told Casey to." Leo admitted. Raph shoved him again. Leo groaned as he landed on against the tree. Black spots danced infront of his sight. Donnie smiles putting a hand out.

"We are you brothers Leo, please come home." Donnie said, putting an arm around his shoulders to stabilise him.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Karai's POV

Karai marched across the whole way.

"Stone." She growled, walking into the office. The mutant looked up from her desk.

"Hey Karai." She said cautiously, she swung her legs from her desk.

"What are you planing?" She demanded. Stone smiled, her tail lightly wagged.

"The same thing your father planned. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but he was also brought down. I have friends Stone, friends that would not hesitate to bring you and your army down. That will sacrifice more than you'll imagine, friends that brought down the shredder himself..."

"You mean those turtle ninjas that barely escaped with there lives every time they got close to shredder? I don't think they're as strong as they show them self to be."

Donnie's POV

Donnie looked nervously at Leo, what was wrong with his older brother. What scared him most were the eyes. His hard brown eyes, they weren't the eyes of his older brother, the ones he felt so comfortable sharing any thing with him. The eyes that he looked at for answers so often. Those eyes he saw were strangers, fear shone off them, confusion. Donnie sighed, he was scared, he needed his brother, he needed something he couldn't get. Not easily anyway.

His shell-cell buzzed in his side.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Donatello, you told me if I needed help to call you?" Karai voice asked smoothly though the ear piece.

"Yeah." Donnie straighten his back, the end of his shell hitting his thigh.

"I need help."

"Dude! How you getting it loud and clear in the jungle!" Mikey asked. Donnie rolled his eyes, putting up a hand to show wait.

"Who is it?" Raph asked. Donnie covered the microphone.

"Karai." He answered, Leo's eyes widened and looked directly at him.

"What does she want?" He asked. Raph glared at him.

"I'm sorry, i thought you weren't part of this team any more." He growled. Leo shrugged.

"Fine by me." He muttered. Donnie frowned, sometimes he hated the way Raph acted to Leo. He was right, pressure can get to you. Donnie shrugged at the question.

"We're in this jungle, did April tell you? We're trying to get Leo..."

Karai said nothing.

"Let me talk to him." She demanded.

"Um, alright." Donnie handed Leo his phone.

"What?" The blue masked turtle frowned.

"Karai wants to talk...

Raph's POV

Raph frowned.

"So what does Karai want?" He asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." Donnie shrugged, he turned his gaze to Leo again. Leo's was frowning, the sun set burning into his eyes. Tears? Why was Leo crying? Mikey stood up and silently walked to the oldest turtle.

"Its alright bro'." Mikey promised as Leo dropped the phone. Mikey's arm wrapped around Leo. Leo seemed to break. Right in front of them. Raph didn't know what to do. Mikey seemed so calm, his voice soothingly and slow. Raph could barely hear what the blue eyed turtle was saying. Leo collapsed his arms into Mikey. The whole time Mikey just sat there, calming him down.

After was felt like a long time they stopped.

"Come home Leo, we need you." Mikey begged. Leo nodded slowly.

"What I've never told you. Is I need you guys too." He smiled.

"Group hug!" Mikey shouted, pulling them all together.

"No! Wait." Donnie laughed. Raph grinned, shoving an arm around Leo's neck.

"Don't you ever leave us again." He growled.

 **He's coming home! Yay! Now they get to meet Stone! Oo, whats gonna happen?! What happened in that phone call? Leo's gonna get busted by Splinter hehe...now you gotta wait 2 weeks... or a months...**

 **Maybe two, depending on my mood or urge to update, expect a month. Just that.**

 **Sorry no spaces for paragraphs thing screwed up, and didn't space... Um yep! But as I keep saying I love you guys! Big thanks for reading and giving my book a chance! Me and my weird ideas!**

 **Fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	7. Stone

**OK I'll start with an author's note there will be a story but I'm sorry for those 2 A/N but I thought you guys would want me to make it longer! But you don't, so I'm fine with that! Big sorry! I'm just a 14 trying to write 6 or so books at a time, with school and stuff going on! So I'm really sorry! I'll try and make this chapter a good one!**

 **Hey dudes! An update! His one is really intense! I like it! Bit of torture! Just thought id warn you prior! I forgot to this the last story I had torture in**!

Leo's POV

"Leo!" April's arms wrapped around him. Leo forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine" April looked up and glared at Casey.

"Did something happen between you two?" He asked, was it about him? Guilt churned uncomfortably in his stomach.

"Its fine." April waved her hand, pulling herself off his chest. Leo frowned, something in Casey's eyes told him it wasn't...

"Leonardo." Karai folded her arms walking to him, frown strong on her darkish skin.

"Yeah?" Leo straightened himself. Karai reached into her brief case, pulling out pictures. A lone foot ninja spread them over the table. The pictures were of a mutant German Shepherd in a black jump suit knife in each hand.

"Her names Stone, grew up in the streets of Tokyo, when she about ten she was taken under the wing of a gang leader called Eto Sadao. At about fifteen Sadao was killed from rival gang. She came to New York by sneaking on a ship two months later, and was exposed to some mutagen couple of weeks later. Shredder found her four years ago." Karai explained as Leo observed the female.

"Strong?" He asked, Karai nodded.

"What's she planning?" He asked,

"To take over the foot, then the city."

"So Shredder the second?" Mikey laughed. Karai looked grave.

"Exactly that."

"And you want us to help?!" Raph growled. "To take control of your little band of worshippers?"

"I helped you look for Leo, and I don't think want your city to be taken over again." Leo's stomach churned. Three months and they thought he was dead...

"Yes!" He shot a look at the hazel eyed turtle. "Tonight?" He locked eyes with Donnie, who nodded.

"My son, are you sure you will be strong enough?" Splinter asked. Leo shrugged. "I don't know but we need to put her on a leash before she gets too powerful."

"Haha, leash I get it!" Mikey chuckled, arms falling over his knees. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah good pun... Please sensei, I need... I need to do this." He couldn't explain, he needed to prove something to someone, who he didn't know, was it himself? Splinter searched his expression, he seemed to get the message.

"Woah woah, we have go out so Fearless here can pretend he's all tough." Raph growled.

"Says you!" Donnie stepped in. "Don't you do it all the time?!" Donnie glared at him.

"No Donnie, its alright." Leo bowed his head. "He's right, if you don't want to come I'll do it alone." Leo put his katana in his sheaths.

"I am?!" Raph smiled smugly.

"Are you sure?" April looked nervous.

"Let him go, Lame-o-nardo might start crying, and we don't want that?! Do we!?" Raph smirked at him. Leo's heart caved in, his own brother was teasing him. Didn't he get it? This was another reason why he hated his team. He tried to please them... He tried to hard, and he gets punished...

Leo went full stealth mode, following the orders Karai gave him. Stone was throwing knives at some robots. Four nervous ninjas at the corners.

"Lighten up!" She growled, tail giving a weak wag. The masked ninjas straightened their backs.

"Yes ma'am." They said together, bowing. Leo frowned, where these just slaves to her? He crawled silently around piping.

"Don't try to hide yourself." Stone laughed, she fished a knife from a black iron table. Quicker then how eyes could catch she threw a knife at him. Leo's eyes widened, as he tried to duck.

Pain, Leo screamed out, he reached for his face, where did it hit? His left eye blanked out. No! Blood poured down his snout. Leo forced his mouth shut, he tried to stabilise himself.

"Stronger then that?" She laughed, mock strong in her voice. Another knife, Leo quickly dodged that one. He went to land, the pipe broke under his weight. Leo forced his head up to see why, it was strong before? A silver knife had dug itself under. Leo pulled his body into position to land comfortably and safely.

"Finally some fun!" Stone pulled two knife from her beck. Leo indistinctly went for his swords. Heart pounding. Stone set back her left foot, knife sitting comfortably in her hands.

"Let me guess Karai sent you?" Her blade slit across his shoulder as she turned to his left. Leo spun around, Stone was gone. She was using his blind spot her advantage. A kick at his shell. Leo was forced forward, before he could react fur around his neck, a headlock.

"Your no fun! Lucky your not in the foot, too weak." Her words along with her blade dug into his skin. Leo racked his brain to remember what Splinter trained them about getting out of headlocks.

* * *

Leo couldn't stop screaming. Cuts, so many of them. Ribs ached. He couldn't fight, after been knocked out he woke up strapped to a board.

Blood, he was light headed, all his blood loss was getting to him.

"What's wrong?" Stone taunted in his ear. "What about that team you have? Are they scared? Why haven't they come yet?" She laughed. Knife driving across his plastron. Leo shook his head, he couldn't...

Ready to give in. His family hated him, sensei yelled at him for things that wasn't even his fault. Now he was being tortured. What was the point to keep fighting?

Donnie's POV

Stress, where was Leo? Where was his older brother?

"He's been gone all night." Donnie said out load.

"So?" Raph shrugged. Donnie shot a look at the muscle building turtle.

"He's our older brother! Don't you care?!" Donnie understood that Raph always acted tough when he was scared, maybe he was right now, maybe he wasn't, Donatello could not put a lock on what was going on in any of his family's mind. Leo was scaring him, running away. Raph more tensious (does that word exist?) then usual. Splinter meditating, which wasn't unusual. Mikey trying to ignore what was happening. Then there was him. Donatello, what were his thoughts? Donnie sighed, walking into the kitchen, tea. Leo always made tea to calm himself.

The smell of herbal tea drifted through the bumps of his snout.

"Sensei?" Donnie whispered. Walking into his fathers room. Splinter's eyes opened.

"Donatello?" Splinter smiled. "What could I help you with?"

"Master Splinter, I don't think... I don't understand what's going on with Leo..." Donnie looked scared into his father's calm caring eyes. He set down the teapot and two cups.

"Donatello, Leonardo is going through emotions that can not be explained."

"That's what you think... I was doing some research..." Donnie burst out. Splinter smiled.

"Donatello, you are gifted with a beautiful mind, but you must understand that not everything can be explained so easily." Donnie shook his head, why not? Splinter stood up, taking a sip of the tea. He smiled at him. Donnie stared at him, nothing else? Donnie took another sip of his tea. The warm liquid poured down his throat. Leo was right it did calm him.

"Thank you for the tea." Splinter stood up. Donnie opened his mouth.

"But sensei!" He shouted.

"There are some things that can not explained, you must understand this to be in peace with yourself. Splinter's eyes told him their talk was over. Donnie bowed.

"Thank you." He barely got anything, yet he got everything...

 **Ahh! Leo! I really want to update soon now! But I gotta update other stories! I'll try and slip in the the next chapter! I'll have fun writing that one! *evil smile* oh and I've concluded no spaces because I'm using my phone, not the computer like I used to!**

 **Vote/comment/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	8. Back story time

**Quick update! be proud of me! are you? XD yeah... uh more death sorry! but you get to learn a bit more on Stone! I wont spoil just read!**

Stone was many things, a survivor, murderer, leader, mutant, tough but the word she hated the most was evil. She survived, she did was just must to live. Was that her fault? Sure people died along the way. But it was to survive. Before she was mutated she lives in Japan, shortly cut black hair, generally cut with a knife. Brown eyes, darkish skin, nothing ordinary in the streets of Tokyo. At a young age she took herself to be a leader. Several kids followed her around, homeless that was the first word she took to. Using any weapons to attack people, keep her first family safe...

The day the gang attacked her life fell, but rose. She went into the stone walls for food, kanji darted around the walls. Strong, above. Eto Sadao, a middle aged man with enemies. She didn't see the arms grab her, instinct grabbed the slightly blunt knife from her belt, driving it into his chest. His partner leaped to grab her, she had speed on her side, another stab. Her first murder, first it felt wrong, but she had to. She couldn't let him catch her. His dry dead eye glared into her ad he fell down. Blood poured out his chest.  
"What the?" The larger gang member tried to grab her. Stone walked back, showing the blood stained knife.  
"Come on! I dare you." Stone drew in a breath, this was before she had a name, so many people would call anything, what ever they seemed to fit, she didn't care. Names what meaning did they have? Out of the black silk a metal object was pulled out.

Stone danced back. Laughter, taunt him. A smile, Stone observed him, she had driven this skill into her, watch the enemy. Know their plan. He waved the object around.  
"Do you know what this is?" He snarled. Stone smiled.  
"Course I do." The lie rolled so easily off her tongue.  
"What?!" He demanded, it was dangerous how? Stone didn't care but she guessed became she just killed someone he was mad.  
"Your death." She laughed, leaping up her hands grabbed the handle, directing it up palm stabbing it up into his eye. His scream it delighted it too much, he stumbled back as Stone sent a kick at his chest.  
"Challenge me again and I'll kill you. Stone growled.

"Wait." A rough voice shouted. Sadao, Stone rarely saw him leave this building. And here his was, in her view. Stone smirked.  
"Sadao." She laughed.  
"So your the girl taken so much from this old temple." His left hand fiddled with a gun.  
"And your the man with all the weak minions." She glared at the dead and unconscious gang members.  
"Sometimes yes." He agreed. Stone smiled, she liked this man.  
"Do you not like weak?" He asked. Stone nodded.  
"Why would I? They fight against your survival." Stone answered. The only reason she allowed some kids to live was there importance to her and the small group of five she cared for. "  
"Agreed." The middle aged Japanese said quietly.  
"Do you want to be strong?" He asked.  
"More then I already am?" Stone frowned.  
"You think I'll waste my time on you Ishi, if you will be weak?" Stone said nothing, she wanted to be strong. She was going to be strong.

Stone walked carefully through the foots dungeon. The turtle. He called himself Leonardo, Stone remember that the name meant Brave as a lion, that was not the face she saw glaring down at him.  
"Blue." She said out loud. Blue lifted his blood covered head, breathing deeply.  
"What?" He groaned, the words sounded painfully.  
"Your brothers need you," Stone said slowly, her tail wagged as she spoke. "When you return you will give a message to Karai and those turtles and rat, you challenge me again and I will kill you." Stone glared down at him. Blue said nothing, his one eye remained staring at the ground. Self pity, every part of his body language told her he was full of it. Stone laughed. She raised at walkie talkie.  
"Get the animal to the van." She growled.  
"Yes ma'am." A female voice answered.

Blue didn't struggle, stumbling to the black van. Stone forced him to ground.  
"Karai, got your boy friend." She laughed. Karai said nothing at the other end.  
"Shut up." She said eventually then hung up.  
"Don't hurt her." Blue growled, so its true. Blue observed. They do have feelings for each other.

"Leo!" The shortest turtle ran up to Blue. The two others plus Karai drew weapons and glared at her.  
"Take him." Stone drove a foot into his chest. Blue gasped out, falling into his brothers arms.

"You disgust me." She growled in Japanese.

Leo's POV

Raph set him on the chair on the floor of party wagon, Mikey taking over the driving which probably wasnt the best idea, but right now Leo didnt care. He just wanted to get home. Donnie sat next to him, tending to his wound.

"I'm sorry I wont be able to fix your eye." Donnie said biting in his lip. Leo shrugged.

"Its alright, I wont need it any not going out any more." Leo moaned as Donnie put some cream on his shoulders.

"What do you mean Leo?" Karai frowned. Leo shook his head.

"I mean what I said, what's the point. Stone is too strong. You won't listen anyway." Leo added the last bit under his breath.

"No."Raph growled, gripping his now bandaged shoulder. Leo winced.

"Why not?!" Tears, that was what fell next. What did he do wrong? Nothing, and he got punished.

"Its just the blood loss Leo." Donnie as usual tried to put things logically. Leo shook his head.

"No, look life isn't a joy ride so just shut up and leave me alone!" Leo sobbed, they were home. Leo limped out.

"Wait!" Mikey called, he ran out to try and help him. Raph grabbed him.

"I know! that's why we need you." He growled. Leo shook his head.

"No you don't" He pulled his shoulder away, tears still running down. They survived two years so they were gonna now...

 **Ahhh Leo! so thats a bit of Stone's history! yeah... um... :p poor Leo we still love you!... actually its your 2012 recantation I'm in love with... but same thing! hehe *Blushs madly***

 **Thanks to all those review and follows! i know im just a small fan fic author and some of you are rolling your**

 **Fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	9. How far he falls

**Quick update! Are you proud?**

 **Yes The Over9000NinjaAlchemist we are!**

 **AWW thanks amazing followers! ^_^ hehe yep im insane! I hope you like this chapter! just everyones reaction to what happens with Leo! No Stone! aww no death or torture!... :*( yep just hope you like this one!**

Leo's POV  
Leo stared at his reflection, bandages, blood. What had he become?  
"You alright for me to come in?" Donnie smiled, holding up a bag of medical supplies. Leo smiled. He said nothing, Donnie was calm with him, only coming in to heal his wounds. The smile was painful. Leo sat on his bed, waiting patiently as Donnie unwrapped his wounds.  
"Your healing well." Donnie muttered. Leo shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter anyway." Leo muttered.  
"Leo please stop." Donnie begged.  
"I'm sorry Don." Leo groaned as Donnie started to fix the stitches over his left eye.  
"Sorry what?! Leo we need you back, I need you." Donnie buried his face in his work.  
"Well you not gonna me." Leo pulled in a painful breath. Donnie wrapped his arms around him. "Please."  
Leo tried to pull away, Mikey sprinted in, grabbing his chest.  
"Leo..." Mikey sobbed. Tears sprung, this wasn't helping...  
"Why?" Leo's voice cracked. "Why won't you just leave me alone!" Leo wouldn't stop struggling.  
"Because guess what Fearless we care." Raph growled. Leo set his eye on the ground, he didn't dare to look at his family.  
"I... I can't," Leo pulled up himself, Mikey's grip released. "Just leave me alone." He limped out.

 _6 months later_.

Raph's POV  
Disgust, fear, anger ran through his head when he looked at Leo.  
"What's wrong with him?!" He asked out loud during training.  
Splinter looked at him, the rats eyes told him he knew who he was talking about.  
"Leonardo, is healing wounds like his run deep." Splinter chose his words slowly and wisely. Foot steps, loud, telling him Leo wasn't trying to hide the fact he was watching them. His wounds were mostly healed, but he still limped.  
"Leonardo!" Splinter smiled warmly. "Would you like to join us?" Splinter's ears pulled back. Fear. Leo said nothing, his single eye was clouded over. Splinter's eyes didn't fail to show how scared his was.  
"I'll be fine." Leo's voice scratched and full of pain.  
"That's alright my son take your time." Splinter nodded.  
"No!" Raph blurted out, all eyes glared at him. "Stop wasting around Leo! Get on your feet!" He growled, it was harsh, but he was horrible at calming people down. Leo shook his head.  
"What ever." Leo muttered, his voice barely audible.  
"It'll be alright Raphael he will heal." Splinter whispered to him. Will he? Will he really? Raph wanted to believe...

Donnie's POV  
Donnie ran his finger over the machine, frustration. Why? That was Raph thing? Leo's loud foot steps echoed in the thick air, Splinter was meditating. Raph gone out with Casey. Mikey had decided to go to a comic-con. It felt like it was just him.

"Hey Leo?" Donnie tried for a smile. It killed him, just the way Leo held himself, like he didn't care any more. The cloth her wore of his eye was yellowing. So many scars, they weren't fading. Donnie tried not to cry. Leo shrugged.  
"Hi." His words sounded painful.  
"I was gonna order some pizza? Do you want..." Donnie trailed off, what could he say? Leo nodded. "Just meat lovers leave it out my door." Leo put out a hand on the corner for support, the other taking out some Fanta.  
"Need help?" Why were his words so hard? Leo shook his head.  
"Bye." The sob was hard to hold.

Mikey's POV  
Mikey sprinted down the alley way.  
"Woo!" He shouted, it was three am, only a few hours before morning training, Mikey decided he might as well stay up, put TV on low volume. Light shone from Donnie's lab, Mikey smiled, wrapping the purple blanket over his older brother then turning off the light.  
"Night Don." Mikey smiled, running into the lounge room.

Mikey's mouth dropped taking in the pizza.  
"Hmmm so good."  
"Your gonna wake people up with that noise." Someone said quietly. Mikey jumped up, his hands gripped his nun chucks, instinct brought his body into combat position.  
"Who's there?" He asked cautiously.

"Me." A hard voice answered, Mikey's muscles relaxed.

"Oh just you Leo." Mikey grinned, putting away his nun chucks. Leo did not return the smile.

"Yeah." Leo shrugged, he started to turn around, Mikey's stomach flipped, his throat itched for words he needed to say. What? He couldn't deal with this, his whole life he looked up to Leo, his older brother. His leader, now... Mikey couldn't understand what was going on with the leader, how far he fell. Was this his fault? Tears were hard to hold back. Leo's face, bandages and stitches. He tried to stay strong, how? He looked up to Leo for this? Now he was gone... Leo started to limp back. Mikey's shoulders wouldn't stop shaking.

"Leonardo." He blurt out. Leo paused.

"Yeah?" He asked dryly, his head lifted up slightly.

"I'm sorry." Mikey gripped his waist, digging his face in.

Casey's POV

Frustration, Casey could feel it in the air. Raph was faster than usual, it felt like his best friend was trying to run from his problems. Casey had known the turtles for over three, almost four years never all that time had life been as hard as it had been theses passed nine months. Three of those was his fault. Now Leo... What was wrong with him.

"Raph?" Casey choked, gripping the hard shoulder.

"What?" Raph growled, his breathing was deep, Casey heard fear in his voice.

"It's alright." So much lie in those words, but he knew Raph needed support, all of them needed it.

"Lets go back, come on just spend the night with me and April." Casey begged, Raph needed space.

"Thank you." Raph muttered, Casey smiled, making a mental note to put a voice message in the lair.

Splinter's POV ( **Sorry if i fail him**!)

Splinter forced open his eyes, talking. Leonardo, he could reckonise that voice anywhere. Michelangelo. His poor his sons. Strength, for the first time nineteen years, he was scared. He couldn't understand what was going through his oldest sons head. He wanted to talk to him, but he knew he must leave Leonardo to his own emotions.

"Sensei."Michelangelo sobbed he stumbled in. Splinter jerked his head up.

"Michelangelo?" He said, pulling his emotions in. Michelangelo collapsed next to him, Splinter waited patiently for the words to come out, but some of him got the feeling none were coming. Silence, Michelangelo's breathing became deeper, smiled, Michelangelo, like him was wanting support. Splinter wrapped his blanket around the smallest turtle.

"Good night my son." His eyes closed again. It was going to be ok, it was going to be ok...

* * *

No it wasn't

 **LEO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ahh i'm freaking out an I know how this story ends! hehe no spoilers... ;p... i prob's failed Splinter... I can't write him! and casey too! i keep messing him up! yeah... but the turtles! Mikey Donnie and Raph! your brothers hurt and you can't help him! kind like in Tales of Leo in 2003 (s1 ep )and Within the woods 2012 (s3 ep1) yeah!**

 **(also know you dont care but deleting those authors notes! sorry again about them! hehe yeah...)**

 **fav/review/fav**

 **-Ninja out**


	10. The turtle called fearful

**HEY DUDES! sorry it's been so long! Mum took my phone away! couldn't update! longish chapter! intensity! alot of talking ahhhhh!**

Donnie's POV

"Right the plan is quick simple." Raph growled, Donnie nodded, he was typing into his tech tab the escape. Raph looked at him and nodded.  
"Lets go!" Mikey lauhed, Raph slaps him.  
"Full ninja mode." He growled, Mikey recoiled.  
"Sorry." He mouthed.  
"Right... from my map of foot base, Stone's..." Donnie was cut short as the memory flashed. Earlier that day when he was breaking through the security breaches.

"Don't do it Donnie." Leo said quietly, Donnie jumped, he smiled.  
"Leo, it's alright." He turned back to his screen.  
"Donatello." Leo put a hand on his shoulder, Donnie could feel the scars on his older brothers hand. It scared him... his brother, the way he sounded so scared, Stone had really put something on Leo.  
"I'm sorry Leo we... I can't." Donnie shook his head, brushing his hand off. He looked at Leo's eyes, fear. Tears started to roll in lightly. Donnie shook his.  
"We need to do this." He said confidently.  
"WHY?! So Stone can torture you? What will that achieve?" Leo growled, Donnie shook his head. He tried to smile at Leo, they were alot alike and often tried to support each other...  
"Donnie." Raph said, sheathing in sai. Donnie jerked his head at the hazel eyed turtle. Leo hadn't yet removed his hand. Raph pulled at his head, indicating to go.  
"Donatello please." Leo's hand wrapped over his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Leo." Donnie said drawing in a heavy breath.

Leo's POV  
"Don't go... I can't loose the way I lost myself." Tears rolled down his face. His brothers shells were all he could see.  
"Leonardo." Splinter said behind him. Leo jerked around.  
"Father?" Splinter's eyes were deep and trying to reach out to him. Leo tried to block his eyes away from his father. He was trying protect them? Why won't they just listen? Leo realised he was clenching his fist.  
"Leonardo," Splinter repeated. "You cannot stop your brothers actions." Splinter bowed his head into his plastron, he understood, but he didn't like it. It felt like years since he long passed his given role of leader, but that didn't take away his role of being the older brother. Call him paranoid. Leo met his fathers eyes.

"You know what you must do Leonardo." Splinter said slowly. Leo bowed his head.

"Yes... father." Leo felt no use to call his father sensei, or Master. Leo stumbled out the lounge room, he struggled to drag his foot up. Splinter grabbed his arm, leading it to a bench to support him.

"Do not push yourself my son." Leo blinked tears, he was still his son. Leo bowed his head.

"Maybe I will." He muttered.

Stone's POV

Stone smiled, her tail cut across a corner.

"So Blue's family have come to challenge me?" Stone curled her wrist so her hidden blade pulled out. "Let's have fun with this!"

"Yes ma'am." Two foot ninja bowed next to her.

"Lead them to my office." Stone cracked her knuckles, her tail in beat with her heart. She will have fun tonight!

Mikey's POV

Maybe it was dumb worry, but the look Leo was giving them. Fear. He was trying to warn them.

"Fearful just being dumb." Raph muttered, Mikey closed his eyes, he leaped across a board, fingers curling over to support himself.

"Almost there!" Donnie whispered, "Just a little..." He was caught dead, _oh no!_ Mikey mentally moaned, this was the plan to find her! Not her find them.

"Hello turtles," Her strong Japanese accent, forced a chill straight through his spine. This was Leo's fear, her eyes were too calm. Excitement danced through her cold eyes. She wanted it, blood, MIkey half expected The Shredder to come out. He struggled to hold on to the board. What did they do wrong? What? Stone carefully picked a knife. "This one will be fun!" She leaped up,Mikey couldn't help his scream erupt from his throat as he fell to the ground. A shock his his head, pain shot through. Sight started to blur.

"Mikey!" Raph's voice was echoing through his pounding ear drums. He couldn't get a sense on what was going on. Where was he? Training? Mikey reached for his chucks. "Michelangelo?" A wet substance filled his mouth someone jabbed at his stomach. A sharper jab... like a knife.

"Uhh." Mikey moaned, he tried to pull his chest up.

"Bad boy!" That voice... Mikey fell back to the floor, who was it... who? Mikey bit in his teeth. He was fighting to keep conscious.

"Let him go you!" Donnie growled, Raph grabbed his hand.

"It's alright little brother." Raph whispered quietly. His hand lightly rubbed his neck.

* * *

1 hour previously

* * *

April's POV

April rolled her eyes. "No Casey we're not buying a dog!" She glared at her fiance.

"But babe?" Casey pouted, he grabbed her hand. "Please!"

"I already deal with you and the guys NOT having another crazy person in my..." She was cut off from a ring from her phone.

"Casey fetch." A smile reached her lips.

Casey went immediately pale. "Hey Leo, I bet there fine the guys..." He said in a slow calm voice, April's eyes widened.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked,

"I'm gonna give you to April." Casey handed over the phone. April took it quickly, the feeling of dread rising up in her chest.

"Hey Leo?" She smiled, obviously Leo was stressed and no body hurt her children, sometimes it felt like she'd known them there whole lives. Others like she knew nothing about them, almost like everything she knew about them was a lie.

"You need to get to the foot base. Raph, Mikey and Don think they can fight her." Leo's voice trembled when he said _her._ What happen to him with Stone scared him further than what the world guessed.

"So you want me and Casey to... ok," April looked at Casey. "It'll be ok Leo..." April drew in a painful breath. She was going to help her friends no matter what.

Donnie's POV

He held his staff steady Stone tried for a forward pounce, he pulled his right palm forward, left down, pulling down his Bo' parralle to the ground,then slowly as Stone advanced on him, directed the six foot piece of wood above his head. Stone was pulled back. Donnie smiled, the rising bloke. (I did search it up so this is an actaul form of staff fighting!)Even the simplest form of fighting is the most effective.

"How's Mikey doing?" Donnie said, going back into a combat stance and tried to regain his breath.

"Badly." Raph shouted, his hazel not leaving Mikey's limp body.

"Some on call the pound?!"Casey laughed, running forward and taking a slam at Stone. He turned back to April "No April I don't want this dog." Blue eyes grinned.

"Get Mikey!" Raph helped April pulled Mikey's body up, she winced looking at his wound. Donnie nodded.

"Ok!" Raph threw down a smoke pellet, Donnie covered Casey's mouth.

"No coughing." He hissed.

* * *

At the lair

* * *

"That was close." Raph panted, he helped Mikey onto the couch.

"Told you they were in trouble." Leo whispered, walking in. He handed over the first aid kit. Raph glared at Leo.

"We were fine!" He growled, he started to pull out his sai.

"Yeah that's why Mikey's almost bled to death." Leo said.

"WE HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!"

"No... we... didn't." Donnie sighed, he needed rest. What was happening with his family he couldn't take. Raph glared at him. Donnie nodded, he leaned over and started to dab Mikey's wound.

"If Leo didn't get Casey and April... Mikey... he wouldn't make it," Donnie stood up and hugged Leo. "I love you Leo, no matter what happens." He whispered, Leo first started to struggle, but relaxed.

"Donnie..." Leo whispered so only he could hear. "Please help me..."

 **awwww Leooooooo! Mikey! Raph stop! its not his fault! ill try and update soon! ive really got into this book! so dark!...i seriously wasn't planning this earlier when i started now look at this! torture death blood! yep my kind of book!**

 **Big thanks to all those review and follows! im so happy people like my book! I get really exicted to see what people think of my books!**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	11. Help me

**Hey dudes! get to learn a bit on Stone! and... leo... ahhh**

Raph's POV

Raph drew in a breath. In out. Don't get angry. Just calm down. Just calm down...  
"Argh!" Raph screamed and smashed his bloodied fist at the punching bag. He'd been doing this for hours. Shouldn't his anger relaxed now? His fist was screaming from no rest or protection. Raph sighed, maybe going for a walk could calm him down.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered quietly next to him.

"What?!" Raph flipped around, slamming a fist at the orange masked turtle. Mikey stumbled back as he hit him. Mikey's eyes widened. Fear dragged across his blue eyes.

"Mikey! I'm sorry!" He ran up to him, but quickly stopped himself, what kind of big brother was he? Mikey but in his lip. Blood slowly began to drip off it. Dread pulling tighter in his gutt. Mikey smiled at him. Nothing could hide the pain behind his eyes.

"I'm fine dude." He shrugged, wiping his elbow pads over the blood. Raph shook his head.

"I... shouldn't of... I... don't understand why am I so freaking mad?!"He growled. Mikey tried for a soft smile.

"Cause you need Leo." Donnie admitted. Raph nodded.

"Well, what we gonna do?! It's all my fault!" He looked at his two younger brothers. Mikey frowned.

"What do you mean,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Raph?" Donnie frowned. Raph frowned, he hated admitting the truth.

"Well... I've been too hard on him." He explain, letting his eyes touch the floor.

"No my son." Splinter said quietly. At the sound of his fathers voice, instinct drove his back straight.

"Then who's fault is it?" He frowned. Splinter drew in a slow breath, light tears sprinkled over his worn wise eyes. They flickered up towards the bedrooms. Leonardo. Raph nodded his head. He would help his brother no matter what

~3 months later~

"Leo," The weight on his heart was too struggled. Leo looked at his briefly, before focusing his eye on the table. Raph tried to keep his anger in. "Leonardo," He allowed the anger to enter his tone. Leo clenched his fist, then took a hand towards a slice of Supreme. Raph grabbed his elbow, directing it at him. Leo said nothing. Self pity, why was this happening to Leo. Stone.

"What?" Leo frowned, falling into his control.

"You'll be ok..." He whispered, holding Leo's hand tightly. Between his fingers he could feel the scars.

Leo's POV

Leo listened to Raph's word slowly, allowing the words to echo in his head. It hurt the way his brother were trying to help him. Leo shook his head, pulling his hand back.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, touching his blind eye with his other hand. His reminder. All eyes were set on him.

"LEO!" Mikey burst out. Leo jerked his head to the shortest turtle, frowning. "I'm... here for you..." Leo said nothing. He wasn't here for himself though.

~more time skip yay! 3 months~

Stone's POV

"Karai." She growled, her throat rumbling as the ninja entered the room. Karai shrugged.

"What... _Ishi_?" She said slowly. Stone bit in her lip, she took the name Stone, for the reason she wouldn't remember her master. He cared for her. Stone ran a single finger over her knife remembering why she came to America and her experiences here.

~4 years ago~

Stone bowed her head over her fathers body.

"Master." She shook, blood soaking into her long sleeved jump suit. Sadao smiled.

"Oroku." He whispered. Stone straighten her spine.

"Sir?" She said quietly.

"Go to New York and find Oroku Saki... find the Shredder." He explained. Stone frowned. Who this man was... was he Sadao family member? Obviously using the money they'd stolen or forced from people living in Tokyo.

"Ishi." He whispered, Stone brought her hair closer. His breathing has stopped. Stone couldn't stop shaking. He was gone...

~New York~

Stone walked slowly down an alleyway. This city could be more dangerous than Japan. No chances, she'd beaten up a group of thugs that had come towards her. Than raided them. Taking some knives she journeyed towards the Foot building. Back in Japan she looked up the Foot, they weren't a gang as such. A clan. Ninjitsu. Sadao knew there leader. The Shredder, from some light research Stone had come to decide she liked him. A stray dog was padding slowly across. Large, tan. It held its self with pride. Black fur covered its back, leading to the tip of its legs. Up its leg, the tip of tail was also black. The dog pinned its ears back, smelling the blood she had pasted over jump suit. Stone smiled, reaching a hand to pat it. This was the kind of animal she'd like.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice cried. Some part of it sounded... alien. Not human. Stone dived to the corner. The dog seemed to run away, goo spread over her body. Pain. Stone lifted up her hair, screaming out as her nose and mouth was forced forward, something ripping through her skin. Her bones re-shaping.

* * *

Stone breathed deeply. Something was wrong. Her hearing had greatly improved. And smells! Stone wanted to spew. She focused her head forward. A snout, yes. The tan fur... she was a mutant... Stone screamed out. Disgust... what was she now?! Stone closed her eyes. Calm... find The Shredder... maybe he... she'd discovered that the Shredder had scientist working for him they'd help her...

* * *

Stone rested a paw on the ground, eyes focused on the ground.

"My name is Eto..." Stone took a moment, Ishi? No... she would a new name... "Stone," The English word for her name. "I believe you know my master Eto Sadao, I have come to ask for an alliance." Stone lifted her head. Shredder was looking at. Curiosity.

"What do you mean?" His deep voice comforted hair. He had the voice of a leader, some on who needed control.

"I will live in this building... but you do not own me I will help you... I swear loyalty to you... but you do not own me." She growled. Shredder nodded, as taking this in.

"Yes." He whispered. The girl next to him jerked.

"Father?!" She shouted. "Why do you trust her?!"

"I knew... her master... he too was in an alliance I do believe I can trust her." His tone told her she had to be trusted. Stone understood this.

"Master." She stood up and bowed at him.

 **So i think that all of Stone's story! If theres anything else ill add it! leo you can get through your self pity/depression thing-y... words... XD**

 **Vote/Comment/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	12. Failure in your own eyes

**oh hey** **dudes! wow! haven't** **updated** **since** **last** **year! Ahh! ^^ ok** **this** **chapter** **is** **feels! I** **like** **it** **but! I** **won't** **give** **spoilers! Sorry** **it's** **short! Enjoy!**

 _~6 months~_

Leo's POV

Leo shook his head. No! No! This wasn't happening! He yelled out, leaping out to punch the wall.

"Leo!" Raph yelled. His head shooting up. Leo allowed for legs to fall. Raph caught him. A smile. Leo shook his head, focusing his light brown eye away. Raph's bitten lip was hidden behind this strong scowl. Leo drew in a breath and stood up. His left leg was struggling to hold him. Raph put an arm out.  
"I'm fine!" He struggled, slashing his arm at Raph. Raph allowed himself to stumble back. The older brother in him screamed at himself. No it didn't matter... The words that were weighing down his chest down didn't matter.. After fighting this for around a year and a half now, he just didn't care any more. He failed himself, at one point he heard Donnie talking about his depression getting worse. Leo shook his head, maybe he was depressed, but they knew nothing! He had no right to talk about him like he was no one!  
 _But_ _you_ _ar_ e Leo closed his eyes, no himself yeah. The truth was painful to take in, maybe that's why we rejected it. It wasn't Stone that he was shoving the blame at. Nor was it his brothers... Then who? Leo frowned as he stumbled to his room.

Scratched walls, once had blue paint spread over it, a birthday gift from Casey and April 'to bring colour into the lair, spare swords over the floor, Leo sighed and kicked them across. A clear space, meditating... Leo frowned. As a child he did it to please Father, then slowly as time aged on it became habit... And relaxing. Leo shook his head, this just proved how much he'd changed... Leo smiled.  
"For old time sake?" He muttered to himself. He sat down. His shoulders relaxed but stayed tense, eyes closed. It was like he was going into another world. He seemed to forget how much he loved doing this... His body seemed to leave him. Just him and his thoughts.

His brothers were standing infront of him.

 _Raphael. The_ _hot_ _head, his_ _best_ _friend. The_ _muscle. The_ _way_ _he_ _held_ _himself_ _already_ _told_ _you so_ _much_ _about_ _him. He_ _was_ _prepared_ _for_ _action. Ready_ _to_ _jump_ _in. Protect_ _his_ _family. So_ _often_ _he'd_ _been_ _ready_ _to_ _risk_ _his_ _life_ _for_ _his_ _brothers._

 _Donatello, the_ _brains. Donnie_ _was_ _work_ _of_ _art. In_ _his_ _heart_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _pacifist, he_ _was_ _happier_ _to_ _sit_ _his_ _lab_ _than_ _train. He_ _never_ _thanked_ _all those times they'd_ _escaped, liking_ _their_ _wounds_ _but_ _alive_ _thanks_ _to_ _the_ _brilliant_ _mind_ _of_ _the_ _purple_ _masked_ _turtle._

 _Michelangelo, there little brother. Oh_ _Mikey. His_ _only_ _real_ _intend_ _was_ _to_ _help_ _and_ _keep_ _them_ _together. Mikey_ _was the king_ _of_ _noticing_ _something_ _out_ _putting. His_ _carefree_ _attitude_ _was_ _something_ _he_ _wanted... And_ _Mikey_ _seemed_ _to_ _pick_ _that_ _up. Knowing_ _before_ _an_ _intense_ _fight_ _to_ _lighten_ _the_ _air_  
 _******************************_  
All he had... And yet no thank you left his lips.

"Leo!" Raph was shouting at him. Leo jerked his head up. His brothers... Leo touched his snout... Tears.  
"You ok? You were sobbing?" Mikey asked nervously. Leo nodded.  
"I'm fine." He tone seemed to horrify himself. The fear in his brothers eyes were scaring him. Leo shook his head.  
"Leave!" He growled. Raph shook his head.  
"Make me!" He challenged. Leo opened his mouth to say something.  
"Raphael." Donnie whispered. Raph jerked his head to the genius.  
"What?!" He demanded. Donnie's eyes were soft, eventually Raph reluctantly agreed. Leo drew in a breath, he'd fallen on his bed. Mikey smiled at him.  
"We're here for you Leo." He whispered.

"Father." Leo whispered walking into the dojo. Splinter's eyes shot open.  
"Leonardo!" He tone surprised. Leo bit into his lip.  
"I..." He said quietly. Splinter walked up to him.  
"Leonardo?" He asked. Leo collapsed on the floor, bowing his head and pressing it against his fathers kimono, and resting his clenched fist on the floor.  
"Help me... Please father." The sob was rising up to his throat. He'd given so long ago that's why we decided he'd rise again.

Arms were wrapping around him.  
"Its ok Leo we're here for you." Raph soothed. Leo nodded. Did he really believe that? Maybe something bad was going to happen and he'd end up back we're he started. But he wouldn't give up this time. Not ever again... Leo lifted his head. Donnie softly put cloth in his hand.  
"Huh?" His mask. Leo smiled, tying it over his eyes and ripping off the work yellowed bandage. He would take Stone down. No matter the cost!

 **Yay! Leo's** **getting** **better! I** **won't** **cry** **while writing** **this** **anymore!-I've** **never** **actually** **but** **I've** **gotten** **close!- also** **I** **in** **the** **comments** **I** **want** **feedback! Please** **like** **grammar** **or** **you** **want** **to** **see** **more** **of** **a** **character... Too** **much** **of** **something?! Idk! I'm** **doing** **this** **for** **you** **guys! So** **I** **want** **to** **know** **what** **you** **want? Speak** **up** **dudes!**  
 **Vote/comment/follow**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


	13. Authors note

hey my homies! XD really sorry this isnt an update but i should peobably say this so you dont sit there waiting for an update ill be going on a break so i can work on my other book Blade, which is what im working with my friends on my wattpad accountif you wanna check it out! ^^

-Blurb

 **In a world where scientifically modifying yourself to become a human weapon Max is determine to discover the cause of this so called solution to the problem... The world told him its because of global warming and things beyond man's control... But he's determined its something so much so much more painful than that...**

but yeah i wanna get that done! :p so im sorry i will try and get some updates up! the books i like cause this is on most of my books just yeah once again really sorry guys!

-Ninja out


	14. beginning of the end

**sorry i didnt update last month! this book wasnt the only one! ill try and do another update soon but this chapter is yeah... idk just read**

Stone's POV

Stone rolled her eyes.

"Is Karai sulking again?" She glared at the Foot Ninja next to her. He gave a low nod.

"I believe so ma'am."

Stone rolled her eyes. "Just because I beat up her boyfriend!" She threw her hands up. A small laugh. Stone lowered her head. "Did I say you could laugh?" She growled. The way he froze made Stone smile. He knew he'd stepped into dangerous soil. She had only been in charge of the foot two years. Shorter than most people here, and already every movement they made would give Stone the joyful smell of blood.

"I'm... sorry." He stuttered, fixing his position. Stone curled her lip. There were no limits on punishment here.

"Sorry what?"

"Ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" He started to shake. "Please I have a daughter."

Stone frowned. "I didn't ask for your life out of the Foot!" She snapped. She started a slow walk around him. All Foot ninja were the same to her. Weak, useless.

"Be happy I like you!" She shrugged, lying.

"Thank you." He bowed. Stone pressed a finger into his back, lightly extending her claw. Gritting her teeth. The men here had no respect for power. She kicked his stomach. The ninja fell forward. "Why?!" He forced out. Stone allowed her tail to give a low wag.

"Because I'm bored." That's what she needed excitement, like an attack. Hopefully Blue was over everything. Yes! More torture! "Get the van." She growled, she was heading to the turtles lair.

* * *

Leo's POV

"Guys!" Karai bolted into the lair. Leo raised his head from the couch, setting himself off Lord of the rings: Two towers. Which Mikey put on, with out finishing it.

"Karai?" He frowned, reaching to grab her hand for support. Karai pulled it back. Fear flicked in her deep brown eyes.

"Leave." She growled. Leo pulled down his back.

"I... what?!"He demanded. Raph walked in from the punching dummy, panting

"Excuse me?" He growled, sheathing his sai. Karai shook her head.

"Stone." She explained. Something in Leo broke. By now all of his family were in this room, and only much to his annoyance all eyes had set on him. He bit in his lip.

"What about her?" He drew in a breath trying to hide his slamming heart and the sweat building up on his neck.

"She's planning an attack... here." She ended. Leo shook his head, that must mean she knew were they lived. In the end that part made sense, they were in close with the Foot until Stone decided to take over. Why now though?! Would about during when he was depressed...? If Stone had marched into the front door one year ago. Without thinking it through Leonardo would've limped over and let him kill him right there. At that time life was useless to him, and on going pain.

Now he had a life. He had a family to protect.

"No." He said, pulling his katana's off the long couch.

"Uhh." Mikey frowned. Leo cocked his head towards the blue eyed turtle.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well Stone's coming here... she's going to kill us?! Why are you saying... no?"

Raph wrapped his arms around Mikey, meeting Leo's eye. "We are not becoming cowards to day little brother." Raph smiled at Donnie, who was looking stressed about the idea.

"We stand to fight, Don call Casey and April have them come through the sewers, Raphael and Michelangelo will try and form some form of a barricade." His three brothers nodded. Karai straitened her back.

"I'll be at the tower." She explained. Leo's heart died a little, maybe after the battle if they won he could finally ask her out. When they won. Leo shook his head. These odds were not settling in his head comfortably enough.

* * *

Stone's POV

Stone smiled at Karai. "Hello traitor, guessing the turtles know then?" Karai turned her head towards her.

"Yes." No words after that, her body structure was screaming get me out! Stone walked towards her, tail happily sweeping the floor.

"Oh so Blue is ready to fight me now? Or is he gonna cry?" Stone laughed. Karai was already walking away. Stone laughed out. How weak were the ones who betrayed. When she killed Blue Karai would be broken down, Stone's army strength would grow and... Life would be complete.

"Ma'am the van is ready." The foot ninja from before whispered. Stone turned her head.

"Oh good I could use a good killing...

 **hehe so Stone's coming there? going? anyway i gotta keep this short! there will be an update soon i hope, to make up for last months miss... but cause i said in the last authors note gotta work on blade yeah no hopes! XD no freaking spaces! what the shell ? why do you do this to me!**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	15. Blood red

**Soo this chapter is like... Ahh! Yep no spoilers...**

Leo's POV

Leo drew in a breath, BOOM. He gritted his teeth, holding his mediative poistion. Casey had a strong hand on his shoulder. Leo a low nod. He clenched his fist, Stone was close. The bitter smell of blood ran so clearly thought his nose... Stone was here...

"Honey! I'm home." Stone smirked, kicking down front door. Leo forced himself up, hands reaching to his blades. Stone smiled.

* * *

"Get 'em." She growled, head turning to behind her. Foot ninja advanced on them. Words digged at his throat, he needed to give support to his family. What about Casey and April? They were dragged into this.

"Boyakasha!" Mikey yelled out, he flung himself at the army. Nun chucks swinging next to him. Donnie frowned, pausing his combat poistion.

"What?" He demanded. Mikey shrugged.

"I don't know!" He laughed, Mikey lifted up his foot. The foot ninja he was trying to knock out grabbed his leg, twisting the bones. Mikey yelled out, sending a punch at the ninja. Another blond haired ran up and kicked Mikey's shell. Leo gritted his teeth, taking half a second to flick his eyes towards Mikey's pained poistion. Donnie sprinted forward sliding his staff over blondies neck.

"Let go of Mikey." Donnie growled, threatening to pull the staff back. Blondie smirked, tightening his grip on the orange masked turtle. Donnie shrugged like you asked for it, twisting back the neck. A scream. Donnie let go, giving up his toy. Mikey smiled.

"Thank Don!" A smile.

Raph was holding well against around ten. Although deep pants drawing in, Casey ran up kicking several away from Raph. Raph frowned.

"I had'em!" He growled, wiping blood off his lip. Casey raised an eyebrow. "Shut up." He growled. No place could find Leo, people just kept running up and challenging him. Leo laughed. Ok so they were fighting for their lives... But this was fun, wow had he missed this! Blades narrowly sliced across a throat. Leo closed his eye... Was he a murderer now? This was war... Murder didn't exist at least not death that couldn't be argued with. No matter what side you fight on. Didn't he have a family? What if he was someone that joined the good side of the foot, but thanks to Stone he lost his life. The head thumped on red floor. Leo vagually remembered a time when this floor was a soft brown. Now all the times they'd dragged themselves in... It was red. How long ago was that? How long ago were they innocent children were the only struggle was whether or not sensei would let them stay up to play a little longer. Ninjitsu was a game.

"Oh get Blue!" Stone's blade challenged against his. Her tail wagged playful. Leo flicked his wrists, Stone slid across the floor. Anger sparked in her smooth brown eyes. She leaped up. Leo took his chance. Right at the tail. Stone snarled and landed back on the floor. She looked back at the tail.

"How dare you!" She ran up her blade shot through his chest.

* * *

Leo eye shot open... He didn't expect this. His hands twitched attempting to gain control of his body. Mouth gaped open.

"Leo! Leonardo!" Mikey screamed, Leo identified Raphael pulling Mikey away. Stone laughed.

"Aww sorry did I hurt you?" She twisted the knife. Leo knees dropped to the floor, he screamed out. Stone pulled the knife out, leaning over the pick her tail up.

"How dare you pull this off!" She snarled. Leo squinted his eyes, loosing focus. The darkness was gripping him... Can't... Blood rolled off his lip. His chin screamed at it hit the floor. Just a little longer... He didn't want to die... Padding across the floor.

Muffled shout, his body was numbing up. This isn't how he wanted to die... Killed by Stone... He survived torture... Depression The Shredder for goodness sake... But a mutant German Shepard was just too much...

 **To be continued... Hehe can't be bothered of thinking of any thing...**

 **Fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	16. Fates decision

**Noo I gotta cut this short sorry i keep doing that! Coming into the final chapters... then Book 2 Broken mirrors! yay! anyway... i hope you like this update!**

Leo's POV

Beep... Beep. Leo groaned, jerking his head.  
"Guys! He's waking up!" Mikey shouted.  
"Shut up!" Raph growled. Leo allowed a groan to pass his lips. Leo's eye twitched. He... he was alive? He spread his fingers out, taking in the feeling of the sheets. His bed... The smell of the sewers. With careful hesitation he slowly opened his eye.

"Finally!" Raph grinned. Leo tried for a smile before he realised it would hurt too much. Leo took a moment to assess his position. Laying on his bed, two pillows prominently holding up his neck. Drip in his arm, heart monitor, thankfully connecting to a safe beat.

"How you feeling?" Donnie asked, his hands refused to find a single place. Figiting around with blood soaked bandages or the almost gone IV drip. Mikey was sitting on his bed, leg rested on the boxes, covered in a large number of layer of bandages and a splint. Raph had leaned himself against the wall arms crossed in a trying to hide emotion. Master Splinter was holding his hand, lacing tightly in his mostly limp hand, mainly like the rest of his body. Leo pressed his lips reluctantly together... Did Donatello mean physically or mentally? He had tried so hard to defeat Stone... Fought with that depression for more than he should of allowed, but when his fear marched up to him reality stabbed him in the gut. It just proved how weak he really was. Physically was only t the the salt rubbed against the wounds.

"I..." Words failed to form.

"I know..." Donnie met eyes with him. "I tried, but..."

"It's ok Donnie."

"What's the point of being a doctor if I can't even help you?!"Donnie rose up his voice.

"Woah, woah! Time out." Raph made the time out symbol. "What's wrong Leo?!" He demanded, eyes shifting between the brothers. Leo looked up at two clueless brothers and father.

"I can't feel my legs."

Mikey jumped up. "Your lying!" He insisted, sadness melting through his eyes. Splinter's grip tightened. Leo shrugged, the news only really hitting him. He gave a slow nod, keep in the pain. Why was emotion so easy to hide. Mikey's hand reached to his blankets shoving them off like they didn't matter. Leo forced a smile. They were just so... still. The heart monitor next to him refused to fail and started to slam loudly in his ear.

* * *

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE INTO THAT FIGHT!" Casey's voice growled through the sewers. Leo relaxed down his shoulders. Thank goodness they were here.

"Casey its only early in... and I didn't know." April chided softly.

"WHERE IN HERE!" Mikey screamed. Casey and April continued to argue with themselves before entering into his room. Casey, grinned.

"Leo's awake!" He ran up and hugged him. Leo smiled, secretly appreciating the support. Ignoring the pain shooting through his tensed shoulders. Although on one side of the coin, the lucky side. Through the damage done to his spine, which resulted in his waist below paralysis at least he couldn't feel the stab wound. Oh no, Mikey's attempted 'happy therapy' was working...Oh shell.

"I'm ok... what were you two arguing about?" Leo smiled at the couple. Something was up. Casey, like usual had his hand curled in with April's. Leo couldn't help to pick up the fact that Casey had pulled his body over April. Maybe it was the fear, did Stone really mess them up that badly?! No... Leo held back his frown. Casey and April turned to each other blushing madly.

"I..." April's voice faulted. She shook her head. "I'm pregnant." Her hand squeezed over her stomach. Once again shout out thanks to his heart monitor.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"Leo spilled out, Mikey nodded.

"So... Casey's gonna be a dad?April, enjoy it while Casey hasn't killed it." Donnie muttered, giving a light shiver as imagining some horrible way the hot head might accidentally end the baby's life. Donnie muttered. Raph smirked. Splinter stood up, taking the couples hands.

"Congratulations Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones, if you need any help on parenting." The old rat looked back at his four sons. April smiled.

"Thank you sensei." She bowed. Splinter nodded.

"Any time my daughter."

"So... can we talk baby sitting fee then?" Mikey interrupted. Earning a fast elbow in the gut from Raph. Mikey winced. "Hey injured turtle here! Plus what about pizza money?" He whined.

 **LEOOOOOOOOOOOO noo hes paralyzed now! noo and oo casey and april are gonna have a baby?! oooo anyway i gotta go before dad kicks me off!**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	17. I will

**Ok last official Fallen leader...i got the epilogue next... which im gonna try and release soon XD! ahh writing is soo hard! but seriously im proud of myself! 3 updates-1 month! someone gimme some pizza ^^ haha kidding but yeah... or sushi? like ive being craving it alot recently... hehe enjoy!**

Mikey's POV

Michelangelo limped across the lounge. "Owwww." He moaned, setting forward the crutch. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a wimp." He growled, Raph hadn't been around much often heading over to Casey's house to help him with the stress of a soon to be father and arranging the marriage. Mikey opened his mouth, like Raph had been in his position! "Well?!" The hot head demanded smirking. Mikey lowered his eyes and forced himself to the couch. It had been two weeks since the fight, although the first week was spent around Leo's bed impatiently waiting for him to wake up. Mikey looked towards Donnie's lab. Soft classical music lightly coming through the door. Leo laughed.

"No Donnie I don't want laser cannons." The broken turtle tried for a serious tone. Mikey grinned walking towards the lab. Leo was set on Donnie's computer chair, arms leaning on the work bench next to him, to keep him up. Donnie, on the floor fixing on a wheel to Leo's new wheel chair.

"Hey!" Mikey grinned sitting on the bench. Donnie scowled and swiped a hand at him. "What?!" Donnie shook his head.

"You know." Donnie pointed a wrench at him. Mikey shook his head, trying for the innocent look. Honestly he was too scared to look at Leo, the fearless leader. Leo tried so hard to be strong, and every single time Leo tried something smashed in his face life only got harder... Just became another barrier. Although there was a reason Leo was the leader, he was the strongest. His face screamed to him that you look at this guy and everything will be okay. And yet everything never was. In the end that was life was. You be a mutant ninja turtle you almost die, you get your soft heart ripped out stuffed in a trash can with the shredder laughing and stabbing it multiple times... and you continue to ask why is Raph so cold hearted some times?

"What do you want Mikey?" Leo tried for a smile. Mikey grinned.

"Pizza?" He asked,

Leo raised up his eye bridge, "Where would I have pizza?" He asked. The fact he was trying to not cry only screwed his heart into a tighter ball. Mikey shrugged. Leo rolled his eye and relaxed back into the chair.

Leo's POV

Words failed him, a place to even put in his position only hurt more to describe. It was like running for a great distance, your chest screams for rest. Eyes burning as the wind careless laughs passed your ear. In the end... nothing. Didn't it all matter?!

* * *

After his brothers and Casey and April had left that night. Leo blinked, alone, there was something soothing about being alone. Master Splinter was taking comfort in his room. Raph and Donnie left with Casey and April. Mikey probably playing Call of duty, sound volume louder than should be; at least until Splinter comes in and yells that he is trying to meditate... Leo drew in the breath. All of this... Leo raised up his scared hand examining it. A long scar ran down the middle, it blended in so well with every other part of his skin. Battle scars, what was really the point in fighting? You run up slash a couple of people run out half alive?! Didn't the humans see?! Tears were rolling down his face... Was he really ever healed from that fight. Those scars, his eye. Was this the price Stone wanted him to pay? There must be a reason right? The sob was forced out his throat. Leo tried to cover his eyes with his hand, the darkness felt good. Drawing in all senses of light.

"Leonardo!" Master Splinter rushed to his side, once again taking in the hand.

"Sensei." The light stabbed his eye as he removed his arm.

"My son?"

"What did we do wrong?" He asked. Splinter closed his eyes, drawing in a breath like the wisdom was coming towards him.

"Eto Ishi is one of a kind... but I believe there is more of here than you can see." Light fingers touched his blind spot. After his depression Donnie surgically removed the whole eye, leaving just the single eye lid opening to darkness. The reminder that never run into a fight... never be blind to the world ever again.

"Stone's gone." Karai informed walking into the lair. Leo frowned, cautiously he brought the wheel chair forward.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hand griping the iron and rubber wheel. The line on Karai's mouth tightened. She was wearing a simple black zipped up jacket. The red Foot symbol burning brightly on her left breast, she was proud of her family; her clan. She knew what her father had done, and she didn't care. She belonged in the foot. The way he belonged in the Hamato clan

"Gone back to Japan." Karai laced her fingers in her bunned hair. Leo drew in the breath.

"That's it." He muttered. "I don't care how long it takes I'll walk again and I will kill Stone." He lifted up his head. Mikey opened his mouth. Raph and Donnie were frowning deeply.

"Why!?" The genius demanded.

Leo frowned. "It's gonna sound cliche... but I gotta find my honor again and Stone seems to like playing with it... that dogs got a ticket on Charon's boat over Styx and Acheron."

 **YAY! leo getting his life together... when i came up with the honor part i just thought of Zuko (from last airbender) MUST FIND THE AVATAR AND REGAIN MY HONOR... must FIND STONE AND REGAIN MY HONOR! ahhh *screams and sprints towards them* but yeah also i have an idea (this isnt good) which i also think i came up while on the toilet... knowing me yeah XD it happens alot. Is if you sent in names (through review or PM) for casey and aprils baby? girl or boy ill pick my favourite and you can vote on yours... this can be up will in Broken mirrors when i release the gender... all good dudes? wow this is long! anyway gtg i hope you guys like this book so far! almost done!**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	18. Epilogue

**ahh this book is over now final part! oh well we have next book! which ill get to you in like 2 or 3 months... or 4 idk wanna focus on my other books!**

Stone's POV

Stone sighed, wow Japan had changed in the passed five years she'd been away. Oh well Stone shrugged she'd check out Japan later.

The first thing she saw was the comforting black. A soft buzzing, Stone raised her head, Baxter Stockman; the mutant fly genius.  
"Izzi..." Stockman flew towards her, stumbling over her name.  
Stone rolled her we eyes.  
"Yes?" She asked boredly.  
"He's awake." The evil scientist smiled. Stone smiled, giving her stump a small wag.  
"Finally, Blue's too boring now!" She moaned.  
"Blue?"  
"Leonardo idiot!" She growled, "Take me to the master." She demanded.  
"Yezz of course Izzzi."  
"Mistress!" She threatened a knife to his throat. Stockman nodded.  
"Yes of course... In here." Stockman beckoned. Stone gave a low nod, hopefully the master would appreciate her work.

Stockman landed on the floor infront or the decorated door. Large, obsidian caved into was the large foot symbol. Cut in half for to separate the two doors. Stone looked back at Stockman, indicating for him to leave. A low nod and she was left alone.

"Master." Stone clenched her fist, kneeling infront of the see through tube, pale green liquid completely covering it. The top off, opening to the large breathing mask resting on the large figure floating in it. Several wires and tubes entered through the arms. Healthy heart beat.  
"I..." The figure rose up. Stone's heart slammed. "Live." The shredder stood up, faint smile was seen on his scares face. Stone rose up handing him a towel.  
"Welcome back master... The turtles have no idea." She smiled.  
"Good." He praised.

 **SHREDDERS ALIVE! *screams* stupid stockman bringing him back! ahhh anyway yeah**

 **vote/comment/follow (for the next book... when i release it)**

 **-Ninja out**


	19. THANKS GUYS!

Yay! Fallen leaders over!... Thanks for actually reading this book dudes! It's first one to finish... But book 2 up next! I'll try and get that up soon! Unless your reading in like a year from now and both books are all ready done... Then Idk hehe umm I'll post chapter 1 of broken mirrors next... When I get it up in a few months! But Woah all the plot twists this book as gone through! So many feeels! Leo keeps getting broken... :( oo shredders back *screams* what's gonna happen now?! Haha kidding I'm gonna go back and some editing make some chapters longer!

shout out to all those who've been here since i beginning ive seriously appreciated all the reviews, even if theyve been kinda mean but... umm i think im suppose to say nice things here..umm wordy wordy words... hehe i need a life infront of reality instead of sitting infront of this screen waiting for my meat pie to be ready (true Australian mate!) but yeah thanks... um like a said gonna edit and make some of the first few chapters longer... not change the point of the chapter might add some more into it? well yeah seya you guys later until next book!... or you could read my other depressing TMNT fan fics?

Anyway I guess I can't do the vote/comment/follow... Now its just...  
-Ninja out 3


	20. Preview

**This was the final straw, Leonardo had been played around enough. Left with the injury of waist below paralysis he swears to walk again and take down Stone, who had hidden back in Japan preparing for a threat that the turtles thought was long gone**

 **thats the blurb**

Leo's POV

"See!" Casey leaned over the seat ledge. "She's so cute!" A smile played across the blue haired vigilante. Mikey frowned."How can an ultra sound be cute?" Splinter shook his head. "Its a parenting thing my son." Mikey frowned again, before shaking his head. April smiled through the mirror in the front."You'll understand one day Mikey." "Who said I'll ever have kids?!" The orange mask protested. "We never thought Casey would either." Leo said quietly, opening his eyes. He had been trying to meditate on the trip to the farm house. The hope was to help him, with the fresh air to help calm him clear his mind and focus on the idea of walking again. Almost four months had passed and the only real thing he could do was twitch his foot. The wheel chair would actually jerk, causing Leo to have a mini heart attack wondering if he'd fall off...he never did, but he would still freak about it. Mikey huffed. "Girls are stupid! They whine too much!" He rolled his eyes, the battle shell came to sudden stop."Excuse me Michelangelo!?" April turned around on her seat. Mikey froze. "Well..." Mikey stampeded, his eyes flicked to him. Leo smiled at shrugged. Donnie chuckled next to him. "I mean..." April was still glaring."April, can we just get to the farm house?" Leo gave up on the idea of mediating and just wanted to collapse on the bed and sleep. April looked at him, painful sympathy swept through her eyes. "Alright Leo," She glared at Mikey again. Leo sighed, he hated being disabled. It was always pity. They didn't think he could take care of himself.

"Thanks Leo." Mikey whispered, Leo turned his head.

"I didn't do it for you." Leo grumbled, and continued to stare through the tinted windows as the stilled darkness sucked him in.

* * *

"Here we go Leo." Casey helped wheel him up the ramp into the house, which met into the lounge room.

"Wee." Leo muttered boredly. Casey chuckled, and placed him next to the couch.

"URGH! Leo come and help us!" Mikey whined, walking through the front door. Leo shrugged.

"Can' t."He muttered, truthfully he probably he could, if he really tried. At sometimes it was good to play useless paraplegic, other it dug into his self esteem like a fire let loose.

Leo was staring at his feet. _Come on, move. Just a little. Just..._ the silence was lack of movement was driving him crazy, it literally the saying you don't know what you have till its gone.

"Leo! Chinese is warmed up." Casey smiled, holding a plastic container of steamed rice. Leo's stomach growled. "Second Cas'" He muttered.

Casey frowned. "You sure? Mikey'll eat it all." Leo nodded slowly. He went back to staring at his foot. Right foot first, just move it a little towards his left. He blocked out the laughing from the kitchen, the cold air blowing through the window. Just him, Leonardo, leaning against the wheel chair. Deep breath in. His chest muscles tensed up... It moved. "YEAH!" Leo punched the air. It was the slightest move, just a one centimeter drag across the floor. He looked up to see April smiling at the door. "Further than last time!" He laughed April grinned.

"Ready for dinner now? Or you gonna keep starving till your walking?"

Leo nodded. Raph grinned and patted his head. "Good job big bro' just get the rest of legs moving and we can get back to smashing bad guys." Leo rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

That night sleep came easily, his mind had slightly relaxed. Maybe one day he'll move. The wind slashing next to him. Running, running from the fears of life. Every step ached, he'd been running all night but there was something to this feeling... Tears rolled down his cheeks. Why him?

* * *

Stone's POV

"Master Shredder?"She nervously entered the room, she was greeted with deep breathing.

"Why?" Shredder breathed out, the lights were off. It took her a second to adjusted to the darkness.

"Why what master?" She asked.

"ARE TURTLES STILL ALIVE?!" Shredder yelled. Stone pinned her ears back.

"I'm sorry master... See Leonardo's still healing..."

Shredder shot up on his bed. Stone's blood froze, Shredder's hand was twitching, Stone walked slowly towards him, with each step her heart pounded a little louder... His hand reached her throat, a smile across his stitched face. Stone yelped out, no she didn't want to die.

"Bring me the turtles." He hissed in her ear. Stone nodded.

"Yes Master." Her lungs were closing up, air. They needed air. She kicked her legs out, desperate to get away. The Shredder kicked her gutt.

"Get them to me!" He hissed, his hand recoiled. Stone landed snout first on the ground.

 **So thats chapter 1! uhh yeah my profile will have it..im hopefully getting a cover made by my amazing friend! uhhh yeah seya guys in the next book!**


End file.
